


Clarity

by WasabiMalec



Series: Schmico: 15x09 [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: B-Team, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s15e09 Shelter from the Storm, Joe's, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Sex, Schmico, Talking, post 15x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Post 15x09/Shelter from the Storm: Levi is at Joe's with some B-teamers and meets with Nico after. Some emotional assurance and kissing and fluff (cuz I love the making out but they deserve more)





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M OFFICIALLY A GREYS FAN AGAIN. I wrote this really fast but I just wanted more continuation after that one finger graze slayed me. I love these two.

A word to describe this day might be… a whirlwind. 

The end almost seemed like it would never come but there’s always an end to every shift, even at Grey-Sloan. 

Levi sat at the corner of the bar at Joe’s with Taryn and Dahlia, decompressing over a drink after the hectic events they’d dealt with. Well technically, Levi was the only one with a drink, which was fine. Dahlia didn’t drink and Taryn sat with a glass of water. She seemed eager to just relax with her friends a bit after suffering a panic attack earlier and the death of Cece. Levi knew she was really upset but was trying to gloss over it. It was fair to say that people handled grief in different ways, especially in the profession they were in where death happened often, but he really hoped she would open up more soon. 

She had mentioned a bit about her overall experience today in the elevator, voice trembling slightly still but able to talk through it. It sounded so horrific to Levi, he marveled at the strength of his friend next to him. 

“Gah. I’m done talking about this now. I want to talk about other things. Schmitt, tell us what happened with you today.”

She clearly had no idea when she asked him, but Levi couldn’t stop the immediate flush that stormed to his cheeks, temperature in his body rising immediately. He remembered the way his body reacted to Nico in the ambulance earlier, sitting in his lap and holding his warm body close. The way Nico kissed his neck and down his chest after they accepted their potential death in that ambulance. The moans of his name as Levi knelt in front of him and pulled down his pants, the way his breath quic—

“Hellooooo? Levi? Where did you go?”

Dahlia was waving a hand in front of him, breaking him from his spell. Levi shook his head in response, clearly flustered by how his mind quickly drifted to thoughts of Nico. 

“Sorry. Sorry, yeah it was rough. I got stuck in a stranded ambulance after Nico got a nasty head injury, and then we scrubbed into a surgery for Jet after his legs got crushed in the elevator.”

Taryn raised an eyebrow, looking at him with questioning. “Nico, huh? I didn’t realize you were on such cozy, first-name terms with him. Especially after the elevator incident.” 

Dahlia giggled at that as Levi took another sip of his beer. He let out a dry laugh before speaking again. “Well now, the elevator incident has been topped by the infamous ambulance incident.” 

Both of the girls’ eyes widened at that, leaning forward for more information. 

Levi’s fingers fiddled with the label on his bottle for a second, trying to ignore the flush on his cheeks as he remembered everything that happened today. It almost seemed like a dream, but he was so excited to remind himself that it was all real. 

It was all real.

“Well...um, when Nico and I were stuck in that ambulance, we kinda got pushed into talking to each other. But really started as me unleashing all my anger on him and revealing a medley of nerdy secrets to him, which shockingly just made him smile. And then I just kept talking and talking and something just snapped, and then we were kissing again. And it was so much better than last time, because there was so much more clarity.” 

“Schmitt!” Taryn smacked his arm in an almost-painful manner, him rubbing the area gently after. 

Levi adjusted his glasses slightly, looking over at his elated friends. 

Dahlia implored for more, “Is that all?” 

“Well…no. We did…more than just kissing. And it was just incredible. His body is literally sculpted by some really amazing artist. Everything is so chiseled and the way he kisses…wow. We probably could have stayed in the ambulance all day if we hadn’t had been walked in on by the Chief.” 

Both Dahlia and Taryn’s eyes bulged wide at that. 

“Yeah. I keep making awesome impressions on that guy. He must adore me now.” 

“Did he get really mad? He can be scary when he’s angry.” 

“Umm, no. Not really. He sort of…told us to make out in the on-call rooms instead.” 

Dahlia laughed out loud, eyes crinkled in delight. “This might be the best story I’ve ever heard.” 

Taryn leaned into her, a rare, shy smile on her face after her rough day. “Agreed. Where is he now?” 

“I think he’s still working. We made soft plans to meet here later tonight but it’s been a while and I’m not sure how late he’s working, anyways.”

Taryn quirked up her eyebrow. “Schmitt, you really need to stop being so self-deprecating.”

Levi took the last swig of his beer. “What makes you say that?” 

“Because your man just walked in and he’s definitely looking for you.” 

Levi’s head whipped to the entrance of Joe’s and like a vision, he saw Nico glancing around the bar. His hair was slightly rumpled and his eyes were clearly very tired, but he was still here. Looking for him. 

The thought made Levi smile to himself. He turned back to his friends, saying goodnight with an extra-long hug to Taryn, as he walked over to where Nico stood. 

Nico’s eyes finally caught sight of him, smile breaking through his stern expression in an instant. The idea of Levi being the one to make that happy look come across his face was almost too much to handle. 

“Hey. I’m glad I caught you. That second surgery went on longer than I thought.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure how long you would be but…I’m glad I waited.” Levi looked down for a moment before smiling up at Nico. “Did you want to get a drink? I’m sure you’ve had a tough day.” 

Nico took a step forward, making Levi acutely aware of the decreasing distance between them. “Actually, I was going to ask if you were interested in coming over to my apartment. I really just want to relax at home right now, but I want you there.” 

Nico spoke with such certainty, like he knew that being with Levi was the only thing he wanted in that moment. Levi doesn’t understand why he was even stalling right now, but his mind was hesitating. He wasn’t sure what to expect; would they have sex tonight; did he just want to talk? Would he even want to talk the second they were alone?

Levi felt a feather-light trace against his palm and when he looked down, he saw Nico’s finger lightly grazing his palm. 

Nico’s voice was low when he spoke again, not escaping the small space between them. “I just want to be near you. There’s no pressure to do anything, honestly.” 

Both the feeling of Nico’s finger grazing his hand, nearly haunting him with the memory of earlier, and the promise of getting to spend time close together made Levi certain. He twisted his wrist to grab Nico’s hand, entangling their fingers together. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Levi waved a hand to Taryn and Dahlia, Nico sending them a smile as well, as they both sauntered outside. 

The wind had almost completely died down at this point, leaving behind a gentle breeze that brushed Levi’s curls across his cheeks. Nico lived a few blocks from Joe’s so they decided to walk, savoring the time they had together. Their hands stayed connected the whole time as they talked casually. Nico teased him for his ‘blown in the ambulance bay’ comment that apparently Linc wouldn’t stop teasing Nico for later in the day. 

“I’m never going to live that one down. Add that to my never-ending list of embarrassments witnessed at that hospital.” 

Once they were through the main door of Nico’s building, Levi headed for the stairs but felt Nico tug him towards the elevator. 

“I live on the 6th floor. Normally, I can make it up those stairs but I’m a bit too tired today.” 

The metal doors opened and they stepped in, leaving them in a private space for what seems like the millionth time. 

The moment the doors closed, Levi couldn’t contain the excitement bursting inside of him. He acted quickly and pushed Nico’s hard body to the side wall, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck and kissing him swiftly. Nico responded with earnest, arms locking around his waist as he held him close. Their mouths collided with each other, tongue breaching lips as Levi gasped for air. He let his hands travel down to Nico’s arms, moaning into Nico’s mouth at the feeling of hard muscle. 

The elevator dinged far too soon, announcing their arrival to Nico’s floor. Nico made no inclination to move though, kissing the sides of Levi’s face softly. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one with a thing for elevators.” 

Levi chuckled at that, untangling himself from Nico’s hold as they moved out and down the hallway. Levi kept an arm wrapped around Nico’s waist, marveling in how secure he felt in the other man’s arms. 

Once they reached Nico’s door, he pulled out his keys and just before it was about to enter the lock, Levi held onto his hand to stop him. 

“Just to be clear, I can’t be certain that I won’t just pounce you and go down on you for the second time today once we get inside.” Nico’s eyes glowed happily at him, clearly enamored with the infatuation and honesty Levi presented himself with. “But I just want you to know one thing. I know it took a lot for us to get here and for sure, we have more to discuss. But you should know, I’m so fucking happy to be here right now.” 

The way Nico was gazing at him made a shiver run through Levi, but he relished in how good it felt to be looked at that way. Nico lifted a hand to his cheek, thumb gently brushing the skin beneath the rim of his glasses. His thumb moved down to his lips and Levi could barely stop himself from kissing the tip of his finger. 

“You’re making it really hard to not fall for you, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this with a part 2, of Nico's POV once they enter the apartment


End file.
